


✨ I Love You To The Moon And Back ✨

by MochiLexie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dinosaur plushies, Karasuno volleyball team - Freeform, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Pacifiers, Some angst, Volleyball, age play little Tsukishima, ddlb, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Summary: “Tsukki, you know it’s alright with me,” Yamaguchi said softly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Tsukishima sighed. “It’s embarrassing, I’m 16 doing this shit,”Yamaguchi smiled sadly. “But I think it’s ok,” He brought him into his embrace. “I love you to the moon and back Tsukki, lemme just help you ok?”Tsukishima blushed and nuzzled into his embrace. “Ok,”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima sighed heavily as he and Yamaguchi sat on the couch, Yamaguchi sitting criss cross and Tsukishima with one knee over the other. They were silent for a bit before Yamaguchi broke the silence.

“I think it’s ok,” Tsukishima sighed and shook his head. “Nothing is ok with acting like a five year old at sixteen years old,” The brunette smiled sadly at him. 

“Tsukki, you know it’s alright with me,” Yamaguchi said softly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Tsukishima sighed. “It’s embarrassing, I’m 16 doing this shit,” 

Yamaguchi smiled sadly. “But I think it’s ok,” He brought him into his embrace. “I love you to the moon and back Tsukki, lemme just help you ok?”

Tsukishima blushed and nuzzled into his embrace. “Ok,” Yamaguchi smiled and hugged him just a bit tighter. “Well let’s get my special little boy all dressed in pajamas and go to sleep ok?” 

He rested his head against Tsukishima’s. “Mkay,”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been officially two months since Tsukishima had last slipped into little space and honestly he was struggling. Yamaguchi noticed this and wanted to help him the best he could. “Hey Tsukki, are you ok?” He asked softly.

Tsukishima looked up from the book he was reading and tilted his head to the side. “Yeah I’m ok, why wouldn’t I be ok?” He asked as he looked back at his book. “Well you haven’t slipped in a bit and I wanted to make sure you were ok,”

The blonde marked his place in the book and set it down, taking Yamaguchi’s hand and giving it a soft reassuring squeeze. “I’m ok, nothing is wrong and I’m not dying. Just don’t feel the need to slip, ok?”

Yamaguchi knew it was a bunch bullshit immediately but decided to leave the other alone in case he didn’t wanna slip. “Well you know I’m only one call away from helping you ok?”

Tsukishima nodded and let his hand go. “Don’t worry too much ok? I’m sure it’s alright,” Boy was he so wrong about that.

Later that day the boys had volleyball practice and to be totally honest Tsukishima didn’t feel like going but he knew he had to go later, he sighed heavily as he sat at his desk with his lunch. 

Yamaguchi poked his head into the classroom and smiled when he saw Tsukishima. “Tsukki Let’s have lunch together,” He said as he rushed over to sit with him. 

Tsukishima didn’t say anything, Yamaguchi sat down and ate his lunch happily. Tsukishima didn’t eat much, mainly his sandwich and the baby carrots. Tsukishima wasn’t a huge fan of eating so he often took home a lot of his lunch.

Yamaguchi sighed. “You’re gonna pass out at practice Tsukki,” Tsukishima shrugged as he pulled out his phone and headphones. The green haired teen let out a soft sigh. “Just promise me you’ll have a good dinner tonight,”

“You know I will,” 

“Good,”

\- - - 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelled as he ran down the schools hallways, a little out of breath once he reached the blonde. “What?” The other replied bluntly. “Hi,” He panted as he looked up at him. “Hello,” 

The two walked the rest of the way to gym, Tsukishima sighed a little once they reached the gym. “What?” Yamaguchi said softly. “I don’t really wanna do practice today,” The blonde whined softly. Yamaguchi knew this was a sign that he would slip soon. 

“I know, me either. But you have to ok? Just endure it for a little bit then we can go home ok?” He sighed but agreed to Yamaguchi. Practice was easy today, just passing and working on spikes. He finished pretty early and started to pack up, changing his volleyball shoes out for his normal shoes. “Tsukki! Ready to go!” Yamaguchi smiled as he ran over. “Mhm,”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been an overall good practice, minus Tsukishima being extremely whiney. “Move.” He whined at Nishinoya when he was running slowly in his way. Nishinoya laugher. “You sound like a baby!”

The blonde scowled a bit. “You look like a baby, short like one too,” And with that he zipped past him. 

“HEY! I’LL KILL YOU TSUKKI!” Nishinoya yelled loudly. Yamaguchi sighed as he ran over to Tsuki.

He nudged his friend to which Tsukishima looked over. “Bro they’re gonna catch on-!” He whisper yelled at him.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “As if, they’re dumb as shit. I’d be surprised if they knew what it was,” He said as he stopped and got some water. Yamaguchi stopped as well.

“Suga san is really smart, I’d be afraid if he found out first,” Yamaguchi said softly. “I’m not afraid, stop being so anxious,” Tsukishima waved it off and walked into the gym.

Yamaguchi sighed and followed. “If you say so..”

\- - - 

After practice Tsukishima and Yamaguchi quickly changed and started to leave. “Tsukki?” Yamaguchi looked for the boy only to find him with his hand stretched out for his.

He smiled and took it. “Already feeling small?” He asked softly to which Tsukishima nodded. “Well I have a perfect idea! I rented a movie for us! I was thinking we could go to your house since you might feel more comfortable there,”

Tsukishima hummed in response and gave his hand a soft squeeze, it was starting to get dark and he wasn’t a fan of the dark. Yamaguchi noticed this and pulled out a small flashlight he always kept on him.

“It’s ok darling, I won’t let anything happen to you ok?” Yamaguchi smiled and gave his hand a small smooch. Tsukishima nodded.

Yamaguchi smiled, he loved when Tsukki was in his middle space, close to little space but not quite there. “Almost there buddy, you’re doing a good job of being big for me,” Yamaguchi praised him to which Tsukishima blushed a bit. 

Once his house was in sight he sped up a bit so he could get out of the dark streets. “Wait wait baby I can only walk so fast,” Yamaguchi sped up to catch up with him. 

“We’re here darling, remember we gotta shower and change clothes ok? Can’t smell like sweat the whole night right?” Tsukishima nodded. “Right,”

Yamaguchi giggles and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “You’re so cute!”


End file.
